My rival, my friend, my Detective
by Inumaru12
Summary: OC. There's been murder and Inspecter calls in richard and another Detective, A girl! Now with an girl with an keen eye, who notices something about Conan and the murders how will he keep his secret safe and find out ther murder! R&R No flames!
1. Chapter 1

Inumaru12: This was my first fanfic I ever put on the internet. I put it on Media Miner and not a lot of people go there so I decided to put it on this site. I hope you people like it. I worked pretty hard on it! Please Review, No FLAMES!

Disclaimer-I own nothing but my imagination...I think.

Warning: I know it's weird but I'm in. I go by my real name Sarah

My rival, my friend, my detective

By Inumaru12

Chapter one: The appearance

Conan Edogawa formally known as Jimmy Kudo sat in

The very hot apartment of he wishes girlfriend Rachel Moore and her father

Richard Moore. Rachel was rumbaing through stuff looking

For something. "Dad what happened to the air conditioning money?" asked Rachel

"Well sweetie you see um well I needed money for a drink and one turned to five

And before I knew it I was kicked out for some reason." said Richard pondering

About that thought. "IDOIT" yelled Rachel who was already stressed and angry

Because of the heat. Richard flinched. "That was for a day like this so we can have

cold air!" She yelled in frustration. 'Way to go old-timer' thought Conan.

As they kept yelling (Rachel mostly) the phone rang and Conan picked it

Up. "Hello detective Moore agency, Conan Edogawa speaking." said Conan

"Hi Conan." said the usually big voice of Inspector Meguire. "Is richard around? I need to talk to him"

He asked "sure he's in a fight with Rachel but I'll fish him out." said Conan "Richard-san

Inspector Meguire.-san is on the phone." "Thanks kid thanks a lot." said Richard. "HEY WERE NOT DONE HERE!"

Yelled Rachel 'I'm glad it's him and not me for a change.' thought Conan. "Uh huh. Why?

Ok sure. Later" Said Richard talking into the phone. "Well you two stay here I have a case."

"HELL NO THIS IS CRUELITY WERE COMING LIKE IT OR NOT." yelled a stressed out Rachel.

Richard and Conan flinched. "o-ok" Richard said stunned. About twenty minutes later "Ah there you are

Moore..Uh why are the kids here?" asked Inspector Meguire. "Cuz my father spend it on BEER" yelled Rachel once again

"Uh-ok let's go into the house." Said Inspector Meguire. Everything seemed fine in till they walked into the library.

A guy with a knife in his back was sprawled on the floor in a huge puddle of blood." Name is Sam Johnson 48

Years old, retired from his company two years ago now he just sits and counts his money all day." said McGuire

"What a youthful habit" said a sarcastic Richard. "The maid found him like this at 3:30 and he asked to be alone at

2:35. that's all we know for now." Said McGuire "lets go talk to that maid." Said Richard

"Oh Richard I almost forgot I asked another detective to help you because last time you failed all three cases."

He said giving him a dull look. Richard gave a sheepish grin and kept trying denied it but it didn't work. 'It's because he didn't take us along'

Thought Conan. Just then the front door opened and some one stepped in.

"Ah there our detective is." Conan looked up and gasped 'IT"S HER?'

DCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDC

Inumaru12: DUN DUN DUUUUUNNNN! I can imagine the doors shutting. Hehehe

Conan: what's up with you?

Inumaru: Well...I've wanted to do something for a while now

Conan: What?

Inumaru: Well two I mean. So here it goes One: (tackles him to the ground) TELL RACHEL!

Conan: Someday I hope

Inumaru: Two: (Gives him a huge hug) YOUR SO KAWAII!

Conan :(blush) okay.

Inumaru: (still holding him) Please review. No flames please this is my first mystery. PLEASE R&R


	2. chapter 2

Inumaru: HIYA I'm back did any of you guys like

My first chapter? Oh well I just made it and it was

kind short anyway here we go let's hit it!

"SPEAK"

'THOUGH'

&&&&Flash back&&&&

CHAPTER 2 FLASHBACKS

'It's her-It's Sarah!' Thought Conan

&&&&FLASHBACK&&&&

"Jimmy this is Sarah, she's a great Detective

just like you." said Inspector Meguire. They shook each other's hands.

Sarah started to walk by but stopped

"I will be the greater Detective Kudo

so you better not get in my way."

said Sarah as she walked away.

"We'll see, we'll see" said Jimmy

End flashback

"Sarah!" cried Rachel

"Rachel!" cried Sarah as they hugged each other. "It's good to see you again Rachel!" Said Sarah "You too!" said Rachel.

Sarah walked over to Conan

"Who's this cutie?" referring to Conan.

"This is Conan Edogawa, his parents are in the hospital so I offered to keep him with us in till his parents come back" said Rachel.

"How sweet." said Sarah. "Your one lucky little dude. Hey where's Jimmy? Isn't he here?" asked Sarah.

Rachel looked sad for a minute

"No he's out in who know where's doing another case." said Rachel

"Oh I guess I'll work this case alone then." she said.

Richard cleared his throat. "I'll let you know that I'm a very famous detecive...I'm

RICHARD MOORE" gloated Richard. Sarah blew the hair out of her

eyes.

"Then how come I never heard of you?" said Sarah in a flat voice.

"Man you really know how to bring a man down" sighed Richard.

"Excuse me if we can go now?" said Inspector Meguire.

"Oh right, lets go!" said Sarah.

They started to walk down the hallway with Sarah leading the way

In till they turned the corner and-

"Hey you, stop!" Yelled Sarah and everybody turned the corner just to see her run into a room. Everybody ran in after then gasped. It was another murder!

&&&&FLASHBACK&&&&

'I'm half way done a few more clues and I can beat that girl.' thought jimmy as he was walking out side, looking for clues in the dark with a lantern.

He bumped in to someone or SOMETHING. "oof" groaned jimmy

"Ow"said another voice that sounded like a girl. "Sorry" said jimmy and the mysterious girl toghter.

"No I'm sorry" They both said again.

"Oh no the lanterns broke!" Said Jimmy

"Now we have nothing to see the path with." "Great" Said the girl. "So how are we supposed to get out? Hey look light!" she said Jimmy heard a snap.

Then a body falls on him, pushing him down. "I-I'mmm s-s-soo sorry!" the girl studded "I didn't realized you were right there." she said. Jimmy felt around her hand and found it

"There you go" he said helping her up. They started to walk and Jimmy still had his hand in her and she didn't ask him about it.

"Hey..Um who do you think will solve this case first? Jimmy or Sarah?" She asked. "Well this Sarah girl seems really good-a challenge!" said jimmy.

"Well I think this Jimmy fellow is pretty good too; Sarah seems to have a challenge for her self." Said the girl.

When they got close to the house the girl stopped.

"Well I can see better bye!" said the girl running away.

"Good-bye Hey I didn't get you name!" Jimmy shouted after her

"Aww well" he said as he walked to the house

&&&&END FLASHBACK&&&&

The maid had a knife stuck the crest of her breast. Sarah was looking thought the window

and up at the roof. She got up on the still of the window and jumped to the roof till one of the tiles slipped.

She said something that wasn't to be repeated and grasped on to the still of the window.

Everybody was in shock till Conan snapped out of it and grabbed her hand.

"Help me you guys!" he yelled

"Hold on kid!" yelled Richard. He took her other hand then Rachel pulled Conan and they pulled her up.

"Wow thanks guys." Said sarah

Trying to catch her breath.

"Conan deserves it. If he didn't break the stun spell you would have been a pancake." said Rachel smiling

"Yeah thanks kid so have this." said sarah as she gave him a piece of candy

"Hey isn't the kind jimmy gave you?" asked Rachel

"Yeah it is" said Sarah.

&&&&FLASHBACK&&&&

"I know who the murder is...Jamie Hamation!" said Jimmy as he pointed at Jamie.

"Yeah congrats you win the contest! He is the murder!" cried everyone.

Jimmy looked around and saw Sarah going on to the balcony and followed her.

"Hey thanks." He said. She looked at him in shock.

"For what Kudo?" She asked.

"For putting those clues in my shirt pocket when you "fell" on me in the woods and good job breaking the lanterns so I couldn't see you." said Jimmy. She sighed

"Fine you got me detective." said Sarah. Jimmy smirked.

"Ok that was fun though don't cha think Miss. B."(I'm not putting my last name) Said Jimmy.

Sarah looked at him strange than laughed.

"Yes, much fun Mr.Kudo!" she said.

They laughed and talked for a while then swapped phone numbers and got up and brushed their selves off. Jimmy put his hand in his pocket then took something out and took her hand and put it in her hand.

"Hm? What's this jimmy? Candy?" asked Sarah staring up at him with intrest."Um hmm!" he said. They smiled then Sarah started to walk away but stopped and turned around.

"See you at the crime scene Kudo."

&&&&END FLASHBACK&&&&

"Thank you Sarah" said conan as he blushed and ate the candy.

"Your welcome and thank you again for saving Me." said Sarah

"He was lucky I was here or he would have died too!" said Richard

"Whatever" said Conan and Sarah together. They looked at each other in surprised then giggled

'Hm there's something about him that reminds me about kudo.. But what?' Sarah thought.

Just then a letter came through the fax "What is it dad?" asked Rachel

"It's a threat letter!" said Richard

Inumaru12: man that took me a bit to do.

Jimmy: Why?

Inumaru: Cause it's a lot to me

Jimmy: why?

Inumaru: because

Jimmy: why?

IM: SHUT UP STUPID!

Jimmy: WHY?

IM: Takes Amy's piko piko hammer and bashes his lights out

JImmy: Please R&R before she hurts me more

IM: NO FLAMES

Jimmy: Why?


	3. Chapter 3

Inumaru12: (tapping foot) I can't wait any longer!

Rachel: well I think you need more patience.

IM: WELL I don't have patience's! I'M A ARIES FOR GOODNESS SAKE

Rachel: FINE jeez

IM: (pops on headphones, puts in detective Conan CD) later

Chapter 3: The threat letter, clues & suspects.

"What does it say?" asked Conan "It says 'Detectives stay out if you don't

Wanna die.' It ends there" said Richard "They might mean me cause-" Sarah

Started but Richard cut her off. "You know you think you're the best but I'm great

Too!" said Richard "I know your good but I wasn't going to say that." said Sarah

"Oh. Oops"said Richard. "Cause who ever was on the roof tried to kill me!" said

Sarah. Everyone gasped "How Sarah?" asked Conan in his cute voice. "Grr kid

Stay out of it!" Yelled Richard as he was about to punch him in the head but luckily Rachel pulled him away. "DAD!" yelled rachel. "What?" said the moron detective. Sarah cleared her throat and spoke "That's okay sometimes a kid looks at things that adults never think to look at." Said Sarah "And as I was saying, as I was climbing up a guy was standing there, before my eyes reached his face he pushed off all the tiles and that's how I fell." said Sarah. Sarah pushed her hair out

Of her eyes. "Okay lets go." she said "Sarah there's a cut on your arm." sarah looked

down and saw a fresh cut. "Hmm I did get a cut pretty deep too." said Sarah. "Stay here

I'll get the family doctor." Said McGuire. A minute later a man with a scary look on his

face and a bag with a red cross on it came in. "What's all the rush" he said "She's hurt"

Said McGuire. "Fine give me your arm" said the doctor Jimmy and Sarah were thinking the

Same thing "How did you know it was my arm?" asked Sarah. He seemed tense at that moment

"Well doc how do ya know?" asked McGuire. "I'm a doctor, I've seen this before!" he said with anger rising in him. "Now give me your arm" he said. Sarah obeyed by giving him her arm but eyed him carefully. After he finished he got up and left. "Hmm...So McGuire any more suspects?" Asked Sarah." thought you'd never ask" said McGuire "Follow me" He led Moore, Rachel, Conan, and Sarah, and two of his men into an old-world living room. "Here they are" said McGuire. There where four people standing next to each other. The first was a blonde hair boy with a red hoody on his

and his hair brought back in a black pony tail. His name was Tom Johnson, son of the first victim. Next to him was his girlfriend, Cheri Tray, (LOL) She has red short curly hair and glasses. She wears a blue blouse and a blue skirt. Third was a man with a purple jacket and green shirt and grey pants and had black hair, his name Jeffery fralloto. Fourth person is another man, his name was John strain he had black messy hair.

None of them were as tall as Sarah described. "Hmm can I see everyone's hands?" Sarah said. She moved forward

and examine each hands. She stopped at Cheri's. She had a fresh deep cut on her right palm. "How'd you get that cut?"

Sarah asked. "W-while I was cooking" She stuttered. "Well tell me this how many people cut their sleeves on their right

hand?" Sarah asked "I'm left handed" She answered "Prove it" sarah shot back grabbing her right wrist. At that moment

Tom stepped in. "Are you say my Cheri is the murder? NO I won't believe it!" He yelled. "Well you might as well believe it

Because I'm saying she MIGHT of done it I'm not sure I need more clues. "Said Sarah "Jeffery has the same cut! "She broke

Out. Everyone looked at Jeffery. "I'm gonna have to see your hand. "Sarah said. "And what if I don't let you see it" he asked

"I'm gonna presume you did it and have you put in jail for the rest of your life...or worst." Sarah said eyes narrowed

He gulped and reluctantly put out his hand. "Strange it's in the same spot as Cheri's. Would someone care to explain how two

Different people have the same mark on the same hand in the same place? "She asked. 'Very strange. How did Cheri know he had the same cut...unless they were working together!' thought Conan 'I just need evidence then I'll put Richard to sleep...same with this case.'

"Can we go now? 'Asked john. "No not yet but Richard, Conan, Rachel, Maguire come with me." Said Sarah. She motioned at the police

Officers Maguire brought with him. "You two stay here and don't let them out or in the corners alone with others." "What the hell is

Your problem? I can't even talk to my girlfriend? What is it with you." exclaimed tom. Sarah's back was to him, this got him irked.

"Why you." he stared rolling his fingers into a fist. "Tom please..." cheri said in an atemmped to stop him but failed. He threw his strength at him.

Everyone gasped in horror when his fist coiled with her head. She didn't move she was still...so was the room. Rachel attempted to speak but fear

clogged her throat. Then to everyone's surprise she opened her eyes unfazed. She turned around and looked at him stared in the eyes. Tom gasped

In horror. It was all too quick. She grasped his right arm twisted him around, put his arm on his back and pushed his wrist back HARD which made him

Scream in pain. Sarah whispered to him so low that only Conan had heard because of his size. "I can be your friend or I can be your enemy...I'm leaning

Towards the second one." she whispered. She pushed him to the ground and Cheri ran to help him. "If I wasn't a detective you would be a lot worse than you are

Now. "said Sarah coldly and dark as if a monster had possed her. "Oh yeah you might want to put some ice on that...Kay let's go." said Sarah the group

Reulctly followed. "Richard you take the study, Rachel Conan take the bedrooms, McGuire living rooms and bathrooms, so I'll take out side." ordered Sarah.

"Hey wait a minute why are you in charge?" asked Richard "Cause I'm the girl who firkin sprained the boy's arm!" snarled sarah. Everybody flinched. "Ye-yes"

They said. "Now go!" she said. Everybody ran towards where they were supposed to go to. 'Man I never knew Sarah could be so nasty at times. 'Thought conan.

Sarah walked outside and around the house and saw a rope ladder going up to the roof. Sarah smirked and climbed up. When she was half way up she realized there

Was a window next to it. First she went up to the roof. She hope there was evendice...but there none. 'Damn no clues...maybe I should check the room next to the

ladder.' Sarah thought. She lifted up the screen and widow with ease as if someone had already did it. She stepped in and realized it was a bedroom. She saw a blue

Backpack with cherry's on it. 'Hmm I wonder who this is.' Sarah thought sarcastically. She went though it looking for nothing in peculiar till she found a dairy with cherries

on it. "Man she really takes to her name." said Sarah to no one. She went on to the last entry and gasped. 'So it that's why...but why her?' Sarah thought.

In the other room

Conan was checking the maid for clues. He looked at her hands and noticed that something was crumpled in it. She forced her stiff hand opened and read what it was.

It was a tag with a purple string coming off. 'YES! I've found it! Like I always say "One truth always prevails!"' thought conan. "Rachel I got to go to the bathroom!" conan said

crossing his legs. "Go you don't need my permission" said rachel pointing to the doorway. Conan ran as fast as he could. 'Now just to find richard.' thought conan.

Inumaru : I'm SO SORRY I haven't been updating.

Jimmy: You should all these people want to read this story...SO HURRY WOMAN!

Inumaru:...You sounded like Vegeta from DBZ with that last line..

Jimmy: Wonderful. All I need now is blue elastic and gallons of hair gel.

IM: any way the next is the last chapter WHOO! Who is the murder? Is it Tom? Is it jimmy? (Jimmy: HEY!) is it Amy?(Jimmy?) or is it...YOU!

Jimmy: Ahhh, NO it's you!

Inumaru: AH NOOOOOOOO NOT AGAIN! But hey the last one was tasty so I wonder how this one tasted?

Jimmy: 0o oooookkkay any way if you know or think you know who it is e-mail her or review what ever.

Inumaru: It's a little confusing so yaa okay bye. Please R&R no flames! (PS: I made this up all the way from murder to case closed so if there is something similar I didn't know) later


	4. Chapter 4

Inumaru: Whoohoo! Yeah final chapter. Did any of you figure it out?

Jimmy: I did!

Rachel& Inumaru: DUH you're in it!

Jimmy: (fiddling with fingers) I know but you asked...

Inumaru: whatever...oh ya jimmy will you do the disclaimer since I forgot a lot.

Jimmy: Right! Inumaru12 do-

Amy, Mitch, George, Conan: Hey what about us?

Jimmy: What about you?

A,M,G,&C: We wanna do it!

Inumaru: alright just this time

A,M,G&C: Inumaru a.k.a Sarah does not own detective conan/case closed if she did this would really happen and Conan would have fessed up by now!

Rachel: huh? Fess up what?

Jimmy & Conan: NOTHING! HIT IT MARU!

Inumaru: Ooookaayy and let's go!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

My rival, My friend, My detective

Chapter four:

Two mysteries solved!

"Richard comes here! Come here!" said Conan. "What is it?" asked richard as conan draged him into the study. Then he pulled out his tranquillizer watch and put Richard to sleep.

"One kawaii kitties, two kawaii ki-" mumbled Richard as he fell back into a wheelie chair facing away from the doorway. "Nightly-night

Sleep tight." said Conan shutting the door. "Now to get the others." he said quietly. But what he failed to notice was a medium size mirror. He ran out in such a hurry he ran into the wrong room. "Opps sorry I di- Sarah?" Conan said startled. Sarah quickly closed the blue book she was reading then sighed out of relief when she saw Conan. "Conan-kun what are you doing?" asked Sarah. "Detective Moore told me to get everyone, he figured it out...

What are you doing?" he asked raising his brow. "Well I figured out part of the mystery but the maid... I think I know how the killer escaped." said Sarah as she lead Conan to the window. "goes up to the roof as you can tell and when I was out side I saw this and I got everything in this dairy right here." she said smiling in satisfaction.'Nice. Go right through people's stuff why not. Well I guess I can't talk' thought Conan. Sarah watched as the boy's face went to annoyed to frustration to serious in just a matter of seconds. She couldn't help but snicker at this. Conan looked up as if hurt and said "What's so funny?" Sarah cocked her head and smiled sweetly.

"Nothing conan-kun. Now let's go find Uncle Richard!" said Sarah taking Conan's hand. A few

Minutes later everybody was in the study waiting what Richard had to say. Conan sat under the desk then started. "Is everyone here? Good." said Conan disguised as Richard.

"Did you figure it out dad?" asked rachel. "Well only half but I'm sure sarah would love to share." said richard/conan. Everyone looked at Sarah. "Who killed my father!" yelled tom. Sarah held up a little blue book with cherry's on it. Cheri gasped in silence then swallowed hard. "I have evidence of who killed him in here but I'll make this easy on you if you tell now I won't read It." said Sarah softly. She waited a good forty-five seconds then sighed. "Okay I'll read." started Sarah but then Cheri spoke up, her voice breaking. "T-t-t-that's m-m-m-my d-dairy!" she choked out. "What!" he screamed. "You'll wake up the dead like that." said Sarah flipping through the pages. "Great then I can ask my dad who really killed him!" he said half serieous half sarcastic. "'Today she's finally out of this sicko's grasp we'll immediately move away but first I have to make sure he stays out of the picture for ever trying that on my mom.'" and it ends there" said sarah. Tom looked from Cheri to Sarah to Cheri then once again Sarah then snarled. "You sick BASTERD!" he lunged at Sarah but was pulled back by McGuire. "She would never do tha-" "Stop." said Cheri "I did. I did kill him. He tried to rape my mother" said Cheri. "Your mother works here Cheri?" asked john strain. This made her upset even more. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, YES! She was the maid! Your perverted father's maid!" she yelled falling over in pain. Everyone gasped except Sarah and Richard, but then Sarah gasped when she saw the reflection of the mirror. "Please continue Miss Tray." said Richard.

"After she escaped when ever she looked Mr. Johnson in the eye all he had was lust and he would sexually assault her. She just couldn't take it any more so I told her I would take care of it even though she didn't like it. I just wanted her safe and happy again." sobbed cheri "So even though you killed him you killed your own mother too?" Said Jeffery. "Trying to blame other for your own crimes Jeffery?" asked richard. "What? I didn't do it!" he protested. "Ah but contraire my good man, Mr. Johnson hired you to kill her because he didn't want her to get away!" said Richard. "Ah" was the only thing that escaped his mouth. "Conan found a tag and a purple string. So if I can guess I think she fought with you and grabbed your tag off your coat then you killed her." said Richard.

Everyone looked at Jeffery then he fell to the ground. "I'm so sorry Cheri I had no idea it was your mother! H-he gave me nice things like the coat as a reward. But then he wanted more, he said he wanted me to kill her and if I didn't he would kill my family and everybody I cared about! I'M so sorry Cheri!" Jeffery cried. (Clink clink) 'Cheri and Jeffery where brought to jail for murder. After that all of us said goodbye to Sarah. Then after that I went straight to Dr. Agasa's' said voice-over of jimmy's voice. "Hey doc! Guess who I saw today?" said Conan. "Who jimmy?" asked Dr. Agasa. "Sarah! We got to solve the case to-"conan was stopped when the doorbell rang.

Conan stopped and ran to the door. "Sarah?"

Asked Conan surprised. "Hi Conan! Can I come in?" she asked. "I was just wondering...Did you like the case?" Sarah asked. "Yeah..."said Conan 'What's she up to?' he thought."I forget how Jeffery escaped again, oh ya he climbed down the tree there." Sarah said. "No he climbed onto the ledge ran across the roof climbed down the ladder and ran into the house again .You can tell because when he almost killed you." said Conan proud of himself. "Wow! Great deductions jimmy! You really are something!" said Sarah with a grin.

"Yeah I know. Like I always say." he started

"One truth always prevails!" Said Sarah and Conan together. Then Sarah frowned "So how did you become a kid Kudo-kun?" asked Sarah.

"What I 'm not a teenager in a kids body!" he said freaking out. Sarah and Dr. Agasa both sweat droped. "Right so just tell me how and I won't tell rachel." said Sarah in a serious tone. Conan gulped and relaxed. "Okay I'll tell just calm down...and you didn't tell her yet have you?" he asked. She nodded no and he began.

After him telling his story Sarah was in a state of shock. "Jimmy how come you didn't tell the police or someone at least." she said.

"Didn't you listen at all? I told Dr. Agasa and they'll come after me if they find out I'm alive!" he yelled. "I know. I'm sorry I'm just in shock this actually happened." Sarah said. "Yeah...But one thing bugs Me." said Conan "Hmm?" mumbled Sarah.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked. Sarah smirked with satisfaction.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you to look before you cross the road?" she asked

"Huh?" asked Conan.

"Well you should always look before you start one of you 'Take over richard plans.' Conan" Sarah said.

Conan still didn't get it.

"There was a mirror there idiot! I saw you perform your action."

"Oh man!" he said slapping his head.

"Well I got to go, bye!" she said jumping up and walking out the door.

"Wait sarah!" Conan said through the door way.

"Hmm?" she mumbled. Conan blushed and said.

"Thanks for everything."

"No prob! I better get going." she said. She ran down to the end of the street turned around and waved goodbye to Conan and turned the corner.

"Goodbye my friend." said Conan as he turned around and shut the door.

Inumaru: YEAH! Finally done with this!

Everyone: (Crying)

Inumaru: What's wrong?

Rachel: IT'S SO SWEET (Sobbing)

Inumaru: okay.

Inumaru: Okay everyone say bye!

Case closed: BYE R&R NO FLAMES PLEASE!

Inumaru: SO proud! bye what they said!

**The End**


End file.
